


[Podfic of] Your Boys Have Grown Soft and Your Girls Have Gone Wild

by knight_tracer



Series: Miss Atomic Bomb (podfic) [1]
Category: The Song of the Lioness - Tamora Pierce, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Past Alanna/Jon - Freeform, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Reference to Daine/Numair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 06:18:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2377949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>George Cooper sees Alan Olau working at a coffee shop. For some reason, Alan has breasts now.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Your Boys Have Grown Soft and Your Girls Have Gone Wild

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Your Boys Have Grown Soft and Your Girls Have Gone Wild](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1842808) by [Chash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chash/pseuds/Chash). 



> Cover art by regonym.

Podfic Length: 20:51  
Download Links: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/01%20Your%20Boys%20Have%20Grown%20Soft%20and%20Your%20Girls%20Have%20Gone%20Wild.mp3) | [m4b](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/01%20Your%20Boys%20Have%20Grown%20Soft%20and%20Your%20Girls%20Have%20Gone%20Wild.m4b) (Right-click, select 'save as')


End file.
